


Coffee and Cookies

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein gives Johanna something nice after a night shift at the stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cookies

Jorvik Stables never closed for the night, a tradition that had started many years ago with the adventures of a certain group of four girls. As a result, Johannah had to stay late at the stables just in case riders came in late at night needing help or a place to stay. Luckily, now she had Stein to keep her company.

Johannah walked into the stable’s kitchen, rubbing her tired eyes. She knew that she was getting dirt all over her face, but she didn’t really care. Stein never seemed to notice, anyway. She smiled at the thought, and then her smile grew into a grin as she took in the scene in the kitchen.

The stable kitchen was always a homey-looking place, warmly lit and with a wood-fired oven. A lot of the furniture and appliances were old-fashioned, but they all still worked. Jorvik Stables had a tradition of never throwing anything out. And there, standing at the stove taking a boiling kettle of water from the heat, was Stein.

“Hi, Johannah,” said Stein, turning to look at her. “Take a seat.”

“Stein,” said Johannah, smiling at him. “You’re an angel. Have you been in here all night doing this? I thought you went home.” She took a seat at the table and watched him pour her out a coffee.

“Well, I couldn’t leave you here to go through the long night shift yourself,” said Stein, carefully setting the cup down on the table and then taking a step back to run a hand through his ginger hair.

“Thanks,” said Johannah. She smiled down at her cup and wrapped her hands around it to warm them. “You’re a good boyfriend.” She looked up but she already knew that she’d see him blushing like a madman.

“I-I am?” asked Stein, turning to busy himself with something on the cupboard. He grabbed a cookie jar and placed it on the table, then pushed his shaking hands into his jeans pockets.

“Mm-hmm,” Johannah nodded. She smiled at him and then took a sip of her coffee. “You even make good coffee.”

“It’s only instant,” said Stein, his eyes glued to the table’s surface. “The café isn’t open this late.”

“I know,” said Johannah. “But it’s still good.”

“Wait until you try my cookies,” said Stein. He sat down across from her and took the lid off the cookie jar. “I baked them while I was waiting for you to come in.”

Johannah took a peanut butter cookie out of the jar and bit into it, marvelling at both the taste and how her expectations had changed. Before, she would’ve expected it to be disgusting or flawed in some way. But now, she was expecting it to be as sweet as her boyfriend. And she wasn’t disappointed.

“Wow, Stein, these are good,” said Johannah, grinning at him.

“Really?” asked Stein. “You’re not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend?”

“No, I really do think that they’re good,” said Johannah. She put her hand on Stein’s. “You need to give yourself more credit. You’re really good at things when you put your mind to it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Stein. He didn’t tell her about the several failed attempts he’d made at baking and making coffee. He’d have to eat imperfect cookies for weeks at home, and he’d never drunk so much coffee before in his life. But it was worth it, just to please the girl of his dreams.


End file.
